1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to a hand-held vacuum cleaner having a detachable dust bowl.
Vacuum cleaners, especially portable ones, usually include a rigid or semi-rigid dust bowl attached to a power unit. The dust bowl is detachable so that it may be separated from the power unit for emptying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art vacuum cleaners include a locking mechanism consisting of a combination of an upper latch on the power unit for engaging an opening in the top edge of the dust bowl and fixed projections on the power unit for engaging openings in the bottom edge of the dust bowl. To unlock the dust bowl, it is necessary to first release the latch mechanism and then rotate the front end of the dust bowl in an arc in order to release the top of the dust bowl from the latch, and then to disengage the openings from the fixed projections holding the bottom of the dust bowl. It is not possible to release the dust bowl using a single linear movement.
More positive locking of the dust bowl may be desirable in some designs. For example, in a vacuum cleaner intended for the pickup of liquid, as well as solid materials, improved sealing of the dust bowl to the power unit is required in order to eliminate spillage of the liquid. In addition, such liquid is retained in the dust bowl where its additional weight places greater demands on the latching mechanism. Thus it is desirable to provide a vacuum cleaner having a dust bowl locking mechanism which provides positive locking at both the top and the bottom of a dust bowl. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide for actuation using a single release button for unlocking at both the top and the bottom of the dust bowl with a single push.